


I Dream Upon a Dreaming Star

by Moonl1ghtwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, I hope this is sad, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry, georgie is sad, i was in ikea and I thought of this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken
Summary: George has been dream of something...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	I Dream Upon a Dreaming Star

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

For the one that has been lounging in my dreams

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

Isn’t it quite silly to dream of someone who’s no longer here

~~

The ocean wind feels good against my skin

The sea seems endless doesn’t it

~~

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

I should’ve said it, shouldn’t I

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

If I have just done it

I’ve done it so many times in my dreams after all

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

That the past months had been a dream

~~

The rocks beneath my feet feels a bit more homey

But I remember

~~

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

To have him to just be a dream

Well he was Dream, wasn’t he

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

That I can be with him

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

If only he didn’t say goodbye

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

Dreaming that I didn’t have to say goodbye

~~

The earth disappears under me

~~

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

I dream that I can fly

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

I will live in the dreams of those who love me

_Loved_

~~

The waves is heartlessly cold

_But I don’t mind_

~~

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

For I can nest in my dreams once and for all

~~

The disgustingly salty water fills my lungs

It’s calming, almost

~~

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

I can see him

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

He holds his hand out to me

The hand that I was never able to take

I almost don’t want to

_I dream upon a dreaming star_

The world goes quiet

or maybe it always has been

_I dreamt upon the dreaming star_

_Did you grant my dream come true?_

**_Yes._ **

———————   
:)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Dream died of sickness and George k*lled himself over it though at the last moment he had a tad of second thought.  
> —————  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 I read all the comments and try to reply to them  
> ——————  
> THANK U SO MUCH FOR 300 KUDOS on “In Need of Chicken Soup” if you haven’t seen it read it I’d really appreciate it


End file.
